powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 46: Escape! The Town of Traps!
is the forty-sixth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to ""The Rugby Menace!". Synopsis When Ryuuta discovers a plot by Monster to turn Tokyo into a jungle with specially-made footballs, he and Bioman try to escape their trap-filled city with their means to accomplish this goal. Plot The episode begins when Monster and Zyuoh created a chemical substance within the Neo Empire Base. With that, they sprayed some footballs from the outdoors with this substance to make a horrible monster plants to make rampage all over houses in their towns especially people living in their homes are going to be choked by it. These things are part of Doctor Man's plan as he did that as a mere example once it was used everyone would might choked to death by this. The Biomen eventually saves the people from being choked as Blue3 found the football was the cause of this mess. At the Bio Base, Peebo explains to the group about the chemical substance which is called the mutant plant strain and Ryuta notices it was inside the football and Shirou knows someone was responsible for making this mess as the group leaves to find out who's responsible. When the kids are playing football as the other kid kicks the ball so far as Ryuta catches it who notices its the same football he found last night. He asked the kid in how did he get the ball which he points out the man who gave footballs causing Ryuta to take espionage by hiding at the back of the van. At the warehouse as the man enters the hidden room which happens to be a disguised mechaclone. Ryuta gets out of the back car and to his discovery that it was a hidden laboratory where they created footballs to cause all the mess only to be caught by Monster and Zyuoh who hits them with several footballs. Ryuta also finds out when one of the mechaclones got hit due to both of their attacks spill their formula causing one of the footballs strangles the mechaclone with its mutant plant. Ryuta eventually gets their formula much to both's fury as he quickly escapes with the formula to escape. Doctor Man was watching this event and orders them to block Ryuta's escape. Ryuta tries to keep up from escaping but it manages to block their escape only to be caught up with Monster and his squad. Despite his efforts to escape, every house has a trap to cause him getting attacked. Before Zyuoh to intercepts him, Shingo saves him in time by riding a mini car to ram them on purpose forcing them to flee much to Ryuta's relief. Ryuta gives the strain to Shingo while kepeping them busy. However, Shingo tries to make escape only to be stopped by Monster. By the time Shingo drops the strain, the old lady gets it while keeping on her shoal which Monster wants to get it. The old lady intercepts him which happens to be Shirou in disguise much to Shingo's surprise as he let Shingo to cover his escape. Shirou eventually outsmarts both Monster and Zyuoh despite the efforts of the disguised mechaclones by throwing the strain to another place but later returns it. When Zyuoh found their strain but it turns out be a pillow with both of their faces drawn causing Monster to hit him with a pillow. Both eventually got pink handcuffed by Hikaru who disguises as a police officer and takes them down to escape. As Hikaru got cornered, Jun eventually gets the strain by lasso the rope as she disguises herself as a cowboy sheriff who shoots a gun on Monster and his squad which makes her escape. After escaping through the mountains, Jun gets the strain that both Monster and Zyuoh created, she was confronted by Bio Hunter Silva who hits her with his blaster while she tries to protect the strain only to be thrown a football by someone who manage to drop Silva's blaster as four football players appear on the scene which happens to be the Bio Team in disguise. As Monster and his squad intervenes, Bio Hunter Silva escapes as the group allows Jun to dressed as one of the football players and acts as rugby players from a football field. The group are seen playing a rugby with Monster and his squad with the strain they created is used as a football. The Bio Team overpowers the mechaclones while handling the strain making both Monster and Zyuoh faces them as the group outsmarts them while playing the rugby. As Jun passes to Ryuta, he outsmarts Zyuoh by destroying the strain from its blasters making Monster angrily scolds it while punch him through its head from his mistake. Ryuta tells them that the Biomen are unbeatable before they transform into Biomen. Zyuoh faces them with a large ball and chain to take them down only to be intercepted by Blue3 with his Elec Sword making the group to defeat it with Bio Electron Charge. The Biomen are soon confronted by the neo mechagigan, Rugger Megas which is piloted by Monster as Red1 calls the Bio Dragon to transport through their Bio Jets to form the Bio Robo. The Rugger Megas displays his skills by tackling the Bio Robo and withstanding their attack. The last blow eventually dodges by the Bio Robo to make Monster stunned. The Bio Robo eventually defeats the mecha with Bio Particle Cut from its Super Maser causing Monster to flee via emergency jet. After the incident, the Biomen are last seen playing football with the children as a close up of Ryuta was seen winning the game while carrying the football. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Boy: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *At the time of this episode's release, it was the overall 300th episode of the Super Sentai franchise. *This episode aired on the same date as the Honolulu Marathon in 1984, which is an important plot point in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season Tsuu episode 9. *Marks the first time, the group disguises themselves to get Monster's strain after Ryuta discovers their motives; Shiro disguises as an old lady, Shingo disguises as a racer, Hikaru disguises as a policewoman and Jun disguises as a cowboy sheriff. Altogether, the group are soon disguises as rugby players to play rugby against Monster and his squad. *Shiro and the group's fight with Monster and Zyuoh in their rugby uniforms is a reference to the game of Rugby or American Football. *Monster got stunned in a stars animation after it misses its attack from the mecha he piloted. The first one is Ryuta Nanbara and the other is Shota Yamamori. *Future Sentai actor Ryoma Baba who would portray Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters was born on the same day of this episode's broadcast. *This episode came out on the same date as The Return of Godzilla's Japanese release. **Bioman has released episodes on the same days as 3 Tokusatsu movies, 2 being from Tsuburaya and 1 from Toho. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 5 features episodes 42-51. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes